The Hudson's
by finchelforever14
Summary: One shots throughout the Hudson family's life!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first every story! I love reading Finchel stories so I thought I would give it a try. Please review and let me know how I did and if I should continue. I'm thinking of continuing with more chapters with a bunch of one shots because I have a bunch of ideas, but I would also love ideas! Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!**

* * *

He knew it was early when he felt a light pounding on his chest and something heavy on top of him. He also felt someone, who he knew was Rachel, right up against his side with her arms around his and her leg wrapped around one of his own. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a cute little girl straddling his stomach.

Sophie was four, and although he knew he was being biased, she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She looked exactly like Rachel, except for her smile. Sophie's smile looked just like his own. He loved that when he looked at Sophie he could see both himself and Rachel in her features.

"Daddy you awake?"

"Yeah Sophie doll, I'm awake", Finn said tiredly.

He looped his arm around Rachel and started lightly rubbing her back.

"I love you daddy" Sophie said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too baby"

He took his other hand and started rubbing Sophie's little back.

"How did I get so lucky? Lying in bed with my girls."

Rachel started rubbing her foot up and down Finns leg, slowly coming awake.

"It helps that you're cute, right Soph?" Rachel teased.

"Yeah daddy, you so cute"

"Hey Sophie, what are you supposed to say to daddy today?" Rachel said excitedly while tracing circles on Finns side.

"mmm …"

"Come here" Rachel motion for her to lean over to hear a secret"

Sophie leaned over and Rachel whispered in her ear.

"Remember, its father's day today. Tell daddy happy father's day."

Sophie leaned back over on Finns stomach.

"Happy father's day daddy." Sophie said smiling big.

"Thanks Sophie doll. I love being your daddy. Can Daddy get a kiss from his princess?"

Sophie leaned down and planted a wet one on Finns lips.

"Whoa, that was a big one Soph!" Finn said laughing.

"Hey girlie, how about you and me go make daddy a big, yummy breakfast?"

"Yeah momma!"

"Okay let's go!"

Sophie slid off of Finn and the bed and ran out of their room towards the kitchen. Rachel pulled her leg over Finn and straddled his stomach.

"My turn" she said seductively.

Rachel leaned forward and gave Finn a passionate kiss while running her hands through his messy morning hair while Finn held her hips.

"Mmm it can always be your turn" Finn said with a sly smile on his face.

"You wish" she said playfully. "Come on, our little girl wants to spend the day with her daddy"

Rachel held out her hand for Finn to take and they made their way out of their bedroom to enjoy their day.

* * *

Finn and Rachel got back to their apartment completely wiped out. Finn was holding a very much sleeping Sophie and all he wanted to do was put her in her bed so he could go to bed himself. He shouldn't be complaining though because he had such a great father's day. After his very delicious breakfast they ended up going to the zoo. They had never taken Sophie to the zoo before and Finn thought it would be the perfect way to spend his father's day. After the zoo they went to the park and let Sophie take out more of her energy on the playground and shared a picnic lunch in the shade. Sophie really wanted to go see a movie so they gave in and saw the newest Madagascar movie. Finn had to admit that it was actually really good. They decided to go out to eat after the movie because neither Finn nor Rachel felt like cooking. Rachel let Finn choice, so they ended up at La Cantina. Finn loved that even though Rachel was a vegan, she still didn't mind just getting a salad because she just wanted to make Finn happy. One of the many reasons he loved Rachel.

Finn walked Sophie to her room with Rachel walking beside him with her hand in his back pocket. He laid Sophie on her back and Rachel started taking her clothes off while Finn found some pajamas for her. After Sophie was all tucked in, Rachel quietly closed the door and turned around right into her husband's arms.

"You want to go to bed?" Finn asked playing with the ends of Rachel's hair.

"You aren't going to bed just yet mister" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh I'm not?"

"No way! I am going to end your already amazing father's day with quite the bang. Pun intended." She said laughing at her own joke.

"Well what are we waiting for" Finn picked up Rachel bridal style and started walking towards their bedroom while hungrily attacking her lips.

He laid Rachel on the bed on her back and eagerly began undoing his zipper.

"Wait. I want to do that" Rachel crawled over to Finn. She gave him a quick kiss and started undoing his zipper. She started kissing his stomach through his t shirt while pulling down his jeans.

"You want to take this off, too?" Finn said motioning towards his shirt.

"You bet I do" Rachel pulled it off while lightly tickling his sides.

"My turn" Finn said, repeating Rachel's words from earlier.

Finn took Rachel's face in his hands and kissed her hard. He pulled her shirt off over her head and quickly unclasped her bra. He immediately put his hands on her breasts and began caressing them.

"You're so beautiful" he said kissing her neck.

"Finn" She groaned "get my jeans"

Finn removed his hands from her breasts and put them on her butt. He always loved when Rachel wore jeans. Her butt always looked so incredible in them. He still couldn't believe that she had given birth just three years ago. Her body looks amazing (maybe even better) since giving birth to Sophie. He started unzipping her jeans and pulled them down her legs. He slipped his hands in her underwear and squeezed her butt, eliciting a moan from Rachel.

"Take them off Finn" Rachel said, almost whining.

Rachel didn't need to tell him twice. Finn slowly pulled down her underwear while kissing Rachel's lips, silencing Rachel's moans. He laid Rachel back down on her back and lay between her legs. He started rubbing up and down her sides and was kissing her all over. If he had to pick a favorite spot to kiss Rachel, he most likely couldn't do it. Every little spot on her body was just as good to kiss as the last. She smelt like berries and tasted of Rachel. Rachel started tugging down Finns boxers with her feet and immediately felt his already hard erection on her lower stomach. She stroked him a few times with her hands because she just couldn't touch him enough. After Rachel stroked him a few times he aligned himself with her center.

"I love you baby" Finn said as he kissed her pushing his tongue through Rachel's lips.

"I love you, too" she said, gasping from their kiss.

Just then Finn thrust into her and pulled out just as quickly, just to push back in, causing many different noises to escape Rachel's lips. Finn began thrusting slowly and Rachel started bucking her hips, meeting his every thrust.

"Finn" sighed Rachel "keep going"

Just as Rachel said that Finn started thrusting faster and faster.

"Rach" Finn grunted "come for me baby"

"Don't stop Finn. Just don't stop." Rachel whimpered. "I'm so so close."

Finn started feeling Rachel's walls flutter around his length as she came.

"Oh god Finn" Rachel said, not wanted this feeling to go away.

Seconds later Finn came into Rachel. He fell down onto Rachel and tightly wrapped his arms around her. Rachel wrapped her legs around Finns stomach and started kissing his shoulder.

After they came down from their highs, Finn pulled out of Rachel and rolled them over so she was on top of him. He started tracing circles on her back right above her butt.

"I think Sophie had a good time today" Finn had placing a light kiss on Rachel lips.

Rachel folded her arms on Finns chest and rested her chin on her hands so she could look at him.

"She loves being with her daddy" Rachel said affectionately.

"You're so cute, baby" Finn said, stroking her cheek.

"You're the cute one. I just love seeing you with Soph. I didn't realize that I would love you so much more just seeing you with our daughter, but I do. I love you so much." Rachel said with a passionate kiss on Finns lips.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was beyond excited. He couldn't believe they were actually getting to go on vacation. It was only going to be for four days, but that's honestly all he needed. They weren't going anywhere exotic like Hawaii or anything. They were just going back to Ohio to visit family and since the fourth of July was going to be falling on one of these four days, it made sense to go back. There was going to be a parade in town and Finn knew Sophie was going to love it. They went last year, but Sophie was only 3 so she doesn't really remember it.

They took a plane to Ohio because neither Finn nor Rachel felt like driving all that way. Sophie absolutely loved the plane ride. It was her first time on a plane because usually they just drive to Ohio. Sophie demanded getting the window seat and pretty much the entire time she just stared out the window. Finn and Rachel thought it was the cutest thing.

They ended up renting a car and drove to Finn's parents house where they would be staying. Sophie nearly bolted out of the car and up to the front door.

"Sophie doll, wait for mommy and daddy" Rachel called after her.

"I wanna see grandpa and grandma" Sophie pouted.

"Don't worry, were going to see them." Finn said walking up to the front door, carrying their bags with Rachel.

"Ring the door bell Soph"

Sophie got so excited she rang the door bell like 6 times. Then the door opens and their stands Burt and Carol.

"Who is this big girl? Do I know you?" Carol says teasingly.

"It's me grandma" Sophie says smiling.

"Me who?"

"Sophie Hudson" she says proudly.

"Sophie Hudson? Are you sure?" Burt says picking her up "You are too big to be Sophie Hudson!" he says kissing her cheek.

"Mommy says I grow every day." She says matter of factly.

"Well mommy's right" Carol says holding out her arms "my turn Burt"

They finally make it inside and Finn and Rachel say their hellos to his parents. They talk about what's been going on since they last saw each other, but Sophie does most of the talking. Who knew a four year old had so much going on her life? Finn and Rachel just sit back, holding hands, watching their little girl interact with her grandparents.

* * *

"I'm so excited for our date!" Rachel says walking into Finn's old bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Me too, but it's not really a date. We won't be alone." he says turning to face her "Wow, you look so beautiful baby"

Rachel's wearing a flowy light pink dress that stops right before her knees. Her hair is pulled up into a lose bun with a couple soft curls out framing her face.

Finn walks over to her and puts his arms around her, resting his hands right above her butt.

"Thank you" Rachel says sweetly while leaning up to give Finn a quick kiss. "It's kind of a date though. A double date." She said smiling.

"You're right. I'm just happy we get to go out and enjoy an adult only dinner. And then we get to come back here and I can have my way with my beautiful wife." Finn smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We'll see if you get lucky", she winked and turned and made her way out of the room, Finn following sheepishly behind him.

When they make their way into the family room Sophie is curled up on the couch in her pajamas with Carol and Burt.

"Hey Sophie, mommy and daddy are leaving. Can we get a hug bye?" Finn says, holding Rachel's hand.

Sophie gets off the couch and runs over to Finn and Rachel. Finn squats down and holds out his arms as Sophie runs into them.

"Bye daddy," Sophie says, kissing Finns cheek.

"Be good for grandma and grandpa, okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you"

"Love you, daddy"

Rachel bends over and Sophie hugs her legs.

"Bye momma"

"Bye baby," Rachel says rubbing her back "I love you to pieces"

"Love you too"

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to Burt and Carol, Finn and Rachel finally made it to this new restaurant in Lima called Sparkies. It's really fancy, and Rachel thinks it's the perfect place for their date. When they made it to their table, Puck and Santana were already there. They rose out of their seats and gave both Finn and Rachel hugs.

"I'm so happy you guys were able to have dinner with us!" Santana said excitedly, her and Puck sitting back down.

"Us too", Rachel said, her and Finn sitting down across from the other couple, "We're really lucky that Burt and Carol love Sophie so much that they agreed to watch her".

"How is that little girl of yours doing?" Puck asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"She's quite the demanding little thing", Finn said smiling at his wife, "I wonder where she got that from."

"I don't know what you're talking about", Rachel said, hiding her smile by taking a drink of her wine.

"How old is she now?"

"Four going on sixteen", Finn laughed.

"She really is a great little girl though. We couldn't have asked for a better little girl." Rachel said proudly.

"She is pretty damn cute", Santana added.

"Yeah, that's how she gets away with so much", Finn laughed, rubbing Rachel's back.

The two couples chatted throughout their meal and long after, just enjoying each other's company. They finally said their goodbyes, Puck and Santana promising to come and visit them in New York soon. When Rachel and Finn made it back to his parent's house, Rachel was really feeling her two glasses of wine. When they got to Finn's old bedroom they were very happy to remember that Carol had texted Finn earlier to tell him that Sophie was sleeping in grandma and grandpas bed. Finn would really have to thank them in the morning, because he knew he was about to get very lucky.

Rachel immediately pushed Finn back onto the bed. She began eagerly undoing his pants, Finn just smiling up at her. Finn started pulling his pants down his legs, while Rachel tried taking his shirt off.

"Baby, you have to wait", Finn said leaning up and kissing her lips, "I'm kind of doing something right now".

"Hurry up" She said impatiently.

"You're demanding when you're drunk." He said flirtatiously.

"I just want you so bad." Rachel said, pouting.

"Well it's me you're going to get."

Rachel and Finn were both now naked and Rachel moved on top of Finn to straddle him. Finn held her hips while Rachel took Finn's length in her hand and sunk right onto him.

Finn held onto her hips, but she was already beginning to move.

"You feel so good baby." Rachel moaned, resting her hands on Finn's chest.

Finn leaned up his head and Rachel lowered hers and they shared a passionate kiss while continuing to move.

Breaking away from the kiss, Finn started moving his hips in time with Rachel's thrusts, and soon they were both climaxing.

"Oh baby, I love you so much." Rachel said, exhausted.

She laid flat down onto Finn's chest, slowly coming down from her high.

"I love you too, my beautiful wife." Finn said, pulling out of Rachel and wrapping her up in his arms.

"We should probably go to bed before our pretty little girl bursts in here waking us up" Rachel said laughing.

"Good idea, babe." Finn kissed her and they fell blissfully into a relaxing sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2 in Lima, Ohio! I decided to change this story to first person!

Finn POV

I woke up the next morning with my very much asleep wife wrapped around me. Well, actually it was more like she was on top of me. I have my arm wrapped around her, rubbing her back in small circles. I love when I wake up like this, realizing that we have been sleeping this way all night. Although Rachel and I love sleeping naked, our bodies pressed up close together, we realized one day that we couldn't always do that if Sophie was home. One early morning when Sophie was three she burst into our room to see a very naked Rachel lying on top of me. Luckily my business was covered by the sheet. I would have been horrified if my baby girl would have seen me naked. She would have nightmares forever. We were just sleeping that time, but we still didn't want Sophie to walk in on that again. So now we are in the habit of putting on some pajamas, or just boxers for me, before the sun comes up.

As I'm lying there rubbing Rachel's back, thinking that about any minute a little princess in going to come in, I see the door slowly creak open. In comes my little girl rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Daddy?" She says in her cute little Cinderella night gown.

"Hi baby. Come here" I gently unwrap myself from Rachel, not wanting to wake her up and bend down to pick up Sophie, setting her on my lap. I kiss her soft baby cheek.

"How did you sleep, Sophie doll?"

"Okay" She said shrugging.

"Just okay?"

"Well grandpa snored all night and I wanted to come sleep with you and mommy but it was dark and I was scared" She said pouting, snuggling her head into my chest.

I love when Sophie is all tired in the morning and she just wanted to snuggle.

"I'm sure grandma and grandpa loved snuggling with their little Sophie all night though" I whisper, rubbing her little back.

"Probably" she says honestly.

I snort.

One of the things I love most about Sophie is her honesty. She's just like Rachel!

"Alright, how about we leave mommy sleeping and go make some breakfast".

"Okay daddy."

* * *

We make are way down stairs and mom and Burt are already brewing up some coffee and frying up some bacon. It smells so good. My two favorite things. Well, besides Rachel and Sophie. I get a cup of orange juice for Sophie and she sits at the table looking out the window.

"Daddy, I wanna go to the beach."

I look over my shoulder from where I'm flipping the bacon. "Okay Sophie doll. We'll ask mommy when she wakes up."

"Okay!" She says excitedly.

If on cue my beautiful wife comes strolling in the kitchen, heading straight for Sophie. Sophie stands up quickly and lunges into Rachel's awaiting arms.

"Hi mommy"

"Hi Soph" She says kissing Sophie's cheek.

"Daddy said we can go to the beach today" Sophie says practically jumping in Rachel's arms.

I turn around. "I told you to _ask_ mommy".

Rachel looks at me and winks.

"We can go to the beach" Rachel says, putting Sophie back in her chair at the table.

"Yay!" She nearly shrieks and begins telling my mom and Burt all about the beach.

Rachel comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, kissing my back through my t shirt.

I turn around in her arms, holding her face and giving her a light kiss, aware that my parents are in the room.

"Hi baby. Did you sleep well?"

"mmm. I'm hungry."

"I'll make you some oatmeal with fruit, babe."

"Thanks" She says and walks back over to the table with a cup of coffee in hand.

* * *

After our delicious breakfast and our lazy morning sitting around watching movies, we arrive at the beach. Burt and my mom decided not to come because they needed to go run some errands. As soon as we step onto the sand Sophie nearly bolts away from us, running to the water.

"Soph" Rachel calls after her, "You can't wear your dress in the water".

Being Sophie, she just peals her cute little pink dress off and leaves it where she was in the sand and takes off for the water. Sophie has taken swimming lessons since she was two so she is pretty confident in the water, but we still make her wear a life jacket when we aren't in the water with her.

"I wonder where she gets that little spunk from." I tease Rachel as we set our stuff down in the sand.

"I have no idea." She says trying to hide her smile.

We sit on the blanket and Rachel takes off her cover up and I can't help but stare. She's in a hot little blue and white striped bikini and she looks absolutely breathtaking. I scoot over to her and surprise her with a kiss on the lips.

"Babe, you look so hot in this. Are you really a _mom?"_

She lies back on the blanket and I do the same, propping my head up on my elbow so I can still keep an eye on Sophie. I place my hand on her stomach and rub it a little.

"Thanks Finn," She says smiling, "that yoga has really been helping."

"It sure has." I smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "You're such a guy."

"I'm going to go play with Soph in the water or else we might get kicked off of this beach if I act on my thoughts right now." I say, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Have fun baby!" She closes her eyes and continues to sunbath. God she looks so good in that bikini with her hot little tanned body.

* * *

After playing with Sophie in the water for a little bit, Rachel comes out and joins us.

"Mommy!" Sophie screams, swimming to Rachel.

When Sophie reaches Rachel she picks her up.

"Are you and daddy having fun?"

"Uh huh. Daddy was throwing me in the water."

"He was! Should we go get him?"

"Yeah!"

I smile. They are just so cute; my girls. I turn away from them and act like I am running away. It's actually kind of hard to do in the water. I'm barely moving knowing that Sophie wants to "get me". I suddenly feel two little hands on my arm.

"I got him mommy."

"Good job baby! Daddy just wasn't fast enough." Rachel says high fiving Sophie.

I pick Sophie up high in the air.

"You think I should throw her in mommy?" I look to Rachel.

"I think you should." She laughs.

I give Sophie a kiss on the cheek and throw her in the water, aware that she is only four and doesn't have her life jacket on.

We continue playing in the water, me and Rachel occasionally stealing quick kisses. We decide to head home, after Sophie starts yawning. She has a big day tomorrow because it's the Fourth of July parade!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I didn't finish the last chapter of the Hudson's in Lima, but this idea came to me and I had to get it out! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Finn POV

"Hi baby." Rachel says coming up behind me where I am in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around my waist as much as she can. I can feel her pregnant belly pressed up against my back.

"Hi babe."

"So… can you tell me what my surprise is for tonight?" I feel her kiss my back through my t shirt.

I chuckle. "You will find out any minute now when you hear the doorbell ring."

"Hmm any hints?" I turn around in her arms and wrap my own around her. She's so cute with her big pregnant belly.

"I can tell you that you're going to have a good time." I say, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Just a _good _time?" She teases.

"How about tonight will be the best night you've ever had?"

She laughs at the same time the doorbell rings. She smiles and I kiss her lips.

"Go open it." I tell her and she almost runs to the door. I follow after her and see her open the door to a middle aged woman who is holding 3 large bags.

"Hi, you must be Kelly." I say walking to her and shaking her hand. "My names Finn, I'm the one who called you. Come on in."

"And you must be Rachel," Kelly says stepping into our house.

"Yes...I'm Rachel..." She says looking at me quizzically. "Finn what is going on?"

"Rach, you and I are going out tonight, which is more of the surprise. But I hired Kelly to come here and do your makeup for you for our last night out before the baby comes." I say rubbing her belly.

"But I know how to do my makeup" She says looking adorably confused.

"I know you do and you always look so beautiful, but I wanted to give you one night where you can just sit back and relax and someone else can do it for you."

"Really?" She says looking up at me with a little tear in her eye. Even though Rachel has always been pretty dramatic, since becoming pregnant it has gone to a whole different level. She basically cries with every emotion she's feeling.

"Yes," I say kissing her quickly on the lips. "Come on Kelly, you can follow us to our bedroom where you can begin on Rachel." I take Rachel's hand and walk to our bedroom with Kelly following behind us.

I went and got ready in our other bathroom while Kelly did Rachel's makeup in our master bathroom. I got a little fancy wearing dark jeans, a blue button up dress shirt, and a suit jacket. After I was ready I went to go check on Rachel. When I entered the bathroom my breath hitched. Damn, is my wife beautiful. She is sitting in a chair wearing her white robe, but it's pulled down a little bit revealing her smooth, tan shoulders. Her hair is down but pulled back a little from her face. Her makeup looked like it was almost complete. When she saw me enter she looked up.

"Hey babe." She said smiling. Kelly put her makeup down and started curling Rachel's hair.

"Oh you do hair too?"

"She said she's going to try and figure something out." Rachel said.

Kelly smiled. "I'm gonna try and work my magic."

"Alright well you look beautiful Rach." I say walking over to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," she says rubbing my cheek while her other hand rests on her round bump, "why don't you go watch some football until I'm ready."

"Okay, if I _have_ to." I say sarcastically, walking out of the bathroom and bedroom into the family room.

About a half hour later Kelly comes out of the bedroom. I thank her countless times and pay her. After I shut the front door letting Kelly out, I turn around and see Rachel. To say she looks beautiful would be an understatement.

"Wow," I say at a loss for words, "You looks so beautiful." She's wearing a form fitting black dress that stops right above the knees. Her round belly is more visible due to the tightness of the dress. Her hair is down in soft curls and her makeup looks beautiful. She's even wearing heels.

I walk over to her and give her a kiss. When I pull away I lick my lips, tasting her strawberry lip gloss.

"Thank you baby," She steps on her tip toes for another kiss, "I wasn't sure if I should wear this dress. My belly is sticking out big time."

I laugh and rub her belly. "That's why I think you look so good. You should show off your pregnant belly."

"You're right." She Smiles. "So where are we off to?"

"Somewhere really special. That's the only hint I'm giving you, so let's go!"

Twenty minutes later Rachel and I, walking hand in hand, reach Central Park.

"This is where you're taking me?" She says excitedly.

"Yes… is that okay?" I tease.

"Is it okay? Are you kidding me? This is the best date ever!" Yes! I think to myself.

"Good. Let's go this way."

We walk around the park a little bit and get to our destination. It's a nice summer night so I had a blanket set out with a basket of food and candles lit. It was all my idea, but Kurt set it up for me.

When Rachel sees the spread her face lights up. "Finn! Is this for us?" She turns to face me.

I wrap my arms around her waist. "This is for _you_." She smiles and I kiss her neck.

After our dinner I am sitting on the blanket with Rachel in between my legs. Her back is to my chest and I have my arms wrapped around her with my hands resting on her pregnant stomach. "I wanted to give you a romantic night before the baby comes."

"We can still have romantic nights after the baby comes."

"I know we can. I just know that it probably won't be for a while. But I'm still going to do everything I can to make you feel wanted and loved and beautiful." I continue kissing her neck, biting a little.

"You always make me feel that way, Finn. Whether I'm fat and pregnant or normal and skinny, you still somehow always make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the word." She turns her head and gives me a passionate kiss.

I pull away. "Good, because you are the most beautiful girl. _My_ beautiful girl."

"Yes, I'll always be yours." She says, rubbing my arms. "So do you like my hair and makeup?" She smiles, turning her head to look at me.

"I love it. Kelly did an awesome job. But you could wear no makeup at all and you would still look just as beautiful." I kiss her cheek a couple times.

"Really?"

"Of course baby. What do you say we get out of here so we can go get it on?" I ask laughing.

"Baby," She says almost whining, "I don't like that." She turns and kneels in between my legs as I rest my hand on her hips.

"What don't you like?"

"When you say 'get it on'" She rises up a little, her face only inches from mine.

"How about, let's get out of here so I can make sweet, beautiful love to my wonderful wife. Does that sound better?" I smile and she kisses me, lingering on my lips a little.

"That sounds _so _much better, baby."

We make it back to the apartment and we move quickly into the bedroom. As soon as we walk in I turn Rachel to face me and take her face in my hands. I kiss her like I never want to stop and begin pulling her zipper down on the back of her dress. She starts moaning softly into my mouth. I pull her dress off completely and lie her down on the bed, leaving her in just her lacy underwear. I stay standing at the end of the bed and take my jacket off and then my shirt. I get onto the bed and hover over Rachel. I start kissing her and try pushing my lips into her mouth. She obliges and our tongues massage each others.

"Baby," she moans, "take your pants off."

I do as she says, taking my boxers off as well. I lean back over her and begin kissing her protruding stomach. I can feel Rachel's hand massaging through my hair. I start going lower down her body, continuing kissing her. She lifts her hips and I pull her underwear down her legs and toss them on the floor. I put my hands on her hips and begin kissing her thighs, slowly making my way to her center. I kiss it and I hear her begin to pant. I stick my tongue out and lick her up and down, reveling in her taste.

"Baby..." she grunts.

I stick my tongue in her and move it around in a circular motion.

"Finn, baby. I need you." I feel her tug my arms up so I crawl up to her and kiss her fervently. I take my length in my hand, rubbing up and down. Once I'm fully hard I line my shaft with her center and push in slowly, taking in the feeling of being inside her. When I'm fully inside her I kiss her, sneaking my tongue into her mouth, and I feel her rake her nails down my back. I break away from the kiss and start rocking in and out of her. She starts making the little noises that I can never get enough of.

I feel Rachel squeeze my ass. "Oh Rach. You feel so amazing." I kiss her shoulder and nibble a little, sending a gasp out of Rachel's mouth.

After a few more thrusts I feel Rachel's folds flutter and it doesn't take me much longer to come inside her. I pull out of her and pull her to my side, rubbing her belly.

"That was amazing baby," I brush her hair out of her face, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"You mean having my makeup and hair done by a professional, having a romantic dinner in central park, and having amazing sex with my sexy husband?" She smiles big.

"Yeah that." I laugh.

"Yes, I had the most amazing time and I can't wait to have this baby so we can get have more romantic dates."

"Don't worry; I have many more romantic dates up my sleeves."

"I love you Finn." She said, leaning over me with her hand on my chest.

"I love you too baby."

With that we drift off into a peaceful sleep with me dreaming of what our life will become once our little baby comes along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! This is probably my favorite one so far! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I am so excited! Rachel doesn't understand how excited am. Sophie is 3 months old now and we haven't gone out just the two of us since. I mean I love Sophie. Man do I love her. She's so little and beautiful. But right now, all I wanna do is go out for the night with my sexy wife.

I've been begging Rachel all week to go out but she keeps coming up with excuses. First it's that we don't have a babysitter, then it's that she doesn't feel pretty enough yet since having Sophie. Of course I told her that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

But finally today is the day. I eventually found a babysitter to watch Sophie. Another teacher at the school I teach at, John, was kind enough to ask his wife, Katie, to watch Sophie. Rachel was happy with that choice.

To top it all off, it's new years evetonightand we're going to a party at Kurt and Blaine's house. They're married now and are thinking about starting a family. Rachel and I are so happy for them and can't wait for Sophie to have a little cousin to play with.

Anyway, we just arrived at their house, after begging Rachel to leave Sophie for almost a half hour. There are so many people here which makes it so much more fun. I take Rachel's hand and lead her to he bar.

While we wait for our drinks I whisper in Rachel's ear, "you're going to get so drunk tonight."

"I am not." she scoffs.

"oh come on," I tease, " you've been talking about how much you want a drink since you got pregnant, and you still haven't had it!"

" okay, so you're right," she giggles, trying to hide it, " I have wanted a drink of alcohol, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get drunk."

I kiss her shiny lips and say, "whatever you say baby." Because really, I know my wife. And Rachel Hudson doesn't do anything half ass.

A couple hours later, and many drinks later, Rachel is really feeling it. I see her out on the makeshift dance floor that Kurt probably paid more money for than I even want to know. Shes out there dancing with one of Kurt's friends that is obviously gay. And goddamn does she look sexy. Shes wearing this short little blue dress that pretty much hugs her whole body. Anybody could tell she's drunk right now by the way she's dancing. There's some super upbeat pop song on and she's not following along to the rhythm at all. It's actually really cute.

She notices me where I'm sitting at the bar and dances over. When she gets to me she points in my face and drunkenly slurs, "you, hot stuff are gonna geh luckay tonight!"

"who me?" I say playfully, taking hold of her hips. Because I'm sitting in this stool we're practically eye level.

"yes you. Did you like my dancin?"

"I fucking loved it. You're one hot milf."

"Finny what does that stand for?" she looks confused and it's so adorable that I have to kiss her.

"It stands for mother I'd like to fuck." I smile.

"Finn!" she smacks me On the chest. " I can't believe you just said that."

"Well you asked. And it's true." I rub my hands up and down her sides, "you look so sexy tonight."

"But I'm fat cuz I had a baby like.." she's trying to count on her hand how long ago she had Sophie.

I laugh and kiss her again on the lips. "three months ago Rach, and you look more beautiful than you did before."

I guess that worked for her because she smiles and begins to try and hoist herself up onto my lap.

"Finny," she whines, "help me up."

I do and she straddles my lap. I was just expecting her to sit sideways, but I'm not going to complain. She puts her arms around my neck and starts kissing me. They're pretty sloppy kisses.

"How much did you drink baby?" I say between kisses. "I told you you would get drunk."

"I only had like a few glasses of that yummy pink stuff."

"Well that's a lot for your hot little body." I say rubbing my hands down her back.

Before she can say something back, I hear Kurt's voice. "can you two please act a little more adult like. I mean you two have a kid now." he says getting himself a drink from the bartender.

"Finny said I'm a milf. That means he wants to fuck me cuz I'm a mom and I'm hot." I look at her and smile because she's got that straight. She's so damn hot.

Kurt almost chokes on his drink. "seriously? How are you that drunk? I only saw you get two drinks tonight."

"I'm not drunk," she pouts, "and I stole Finny's drink when he went potty." She starts kissing my neck.

"Really, potty?" Kurt says before I say, "I was wondering Where that went you little thief." I start tickling her sides and she giggle loud.

"Alright, well once your done doing whatever you two are doing, you better get in front of the tv to see the ball drop." And with that he's gone.

"Finny?" she's kissing my neck and trailing her hands down my chest and my pants grow tight.

"Yeah baby?" I say trying not to think about what she's doing to me. But damn do her hands feel good.

"You're my Finny baby." She says, departing from my neck and smiling at me. "Was my nickname?" She scoots up on my lap. I'm trying to think of anything but what she's doing to me. Now we're chest against chest, with our arms around each other and our noses touching.

"You're my baby." Before she can say anything I give her a long, lingering kiss and I can taste the alcohol on her tongue.

As Rachel is attacking my neck, I see people start making their way I front of the tv to watch the ball drop.

"Baby, you wanna go see the ball drop?" I grab her thighs and she let's out a little moan.

"Mhmm, Is it midnight?" she slurs.

"Almost. Let's get you down so we can go see." Her arms and legs tighten around me.

"Hold me" she whines.

"Baby, I can't hold you. People would look at me funny."

"But I don't wanna let go." She pouts and I kiss it away.

"Just for a little bit, okay?" I reason.

"Fine. Will you hold my hand?"

"Of course." I pick her up and off of me and set her on the ground. She's a little wobbly so I take her hand to steady her. She grabs my arm with her free hand like he might lose me. I forgot how clingy she gets when she's drunk. But I love it.

We make our way in front of the tv and Blaine comes around handing everyone a shot to ring in the new year. "Here you go Hudson's." he says, laughing at how excited Rachel gets when she has a shot in her hand.

When the announcer on the tv starts counting down from ten, everyone in the room joins along. I hear Rachel counting and I look down at her and see that she's looking right back up at me with her big, brown eyes. When we get to one, Rachel and I both down our shot and she stand up on her tip toes and gives me a long, passionate kiss. I reciprocate and wrap my arm around her waist.

When she pulls away, still on her tip toes she whispers, "I love you."

"I love you," I say giving her another sweet kiss.

About an hour later we get to our apartment and Rachel's trying to open up the locked door but she keeps missing the whole with her key.

"Let me help you." I laugh as I take the key from her and she kisses my hand.

"My hero." she smiles and I roll my eyes. It's sometimes fun when I dont drink that much and Rachel does. She's so cute.

I get the door open but before we enter and lean down to rachel. "We have to be quiet because Sophie's sleeping and we have to act like adults in front of Kelly." I laugh.

She doesn't say anything she just puts her finger to her mouth and and acts like she locking her lips up.

After Kelly leaves, we go in Sophie's room and check on her. She's sleeping on her back with her little pink blanket wrapped around her body. We're peeking over her crib and Rachel says "Finny, she's so cute." She thinks she's whispering but she's pretty loud.

"So cute," I agree.

We look at her a little bit longer, whispering about how adorable and little she is and then we walk into our room. I shut the door behind us and Rachel walks up to me.

"Finny, are you gonna make love to me?" Like she even has to ask.

I don't even say anything, I just unzip her dress and drag it down her body. I lift up her naked body and set her on the middle of the bed. She puts her arms behind her head and watches me take my shirt and pants off, leaving just my boxers on. I wink at her and descend on top of her body. She wraps her arms around my neck and I begin kissing her neck, loving the way our naked bodies feel against each other.

"Baby," she moans. She starts kissing my neck and then she bites down hard on my shoulder.

"Ow!" I say loudly, looking at her,"That hurt baby."

"Sorry Finny, you just taste so yummy." As if I wasn't hard already, I suddenly become painfully hard.

I can feel Rachel trying to push me over so I flip our bodies so she's on top. She starts frantically pulling my boxers down and my dick spring up, ready. She comes up to kneel between my legs and she takes my length into her hand, slowly rubbing up and down.

"Oh baby" I groan.

When I don't think it can get any better than the feeling of her small hand, she leans forward and takes me into her mouth.

"Uhh" I moan. "Don't stop Rach."

She looks up at me while continuing and she starts rubbing my thigh. Before she gets carried away she detaches her mouth from my dick with a loud "pop" and crawls up my body. She takes my face in her hands and kissing me. I reach around her, rubbing my hands down her back and onto her butt, squeezing. In turn, she grinds her center on my length and then pulls away from my lips.

She straddles my waist and then lifts one leg up so she can lower herself on to me. Once I'm fully buried inside of her I moan and she begins lifting her body slowly up and down. I grab hold of her hips and help her continue this agonizing pace.

"Rach, hurry." I know I'm not on a last much longer and I need her to fasten up the face.

She starts rocking really fast, her head thrown back and she screams my name, coming hard. All it takes is me feeling her walls flutter around me and I explode into her.

She leans down on top of my chest, me still inside of her."Finny." She breaths.

"You're so sexy, baby."

She looks at me serious. "Am I still a milf?"

I laugh and rise up to kiss her plump lips. "Hottest milf I've ever seen."

Just as we're about to go for another round we hear Sophie start to cry. Rachel gets off of me, and I sigh from the missing contact of our bodies.

"Rach, I'll go see what she needs." I say hovering over her. "You go to sleep. It's already super late."

She nods, agreeing with me. She turns over onto her stomach Nd and lean down and press and kiss to her cheek.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too Finny." she says tiredly, almost asleep already.

I laugh and go and check on my other little baby.

**I**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm potty training the little boy I nanny for and I got a little inspired! :)

* * *

"Guess what we're going to do today, Soph?" Finn asked, walking into the family room to find his little girl sprawled out on the couch watching Blues Clues, her all time favorite show at the moment. It could quite possibly change tomorrow, he knew.

She turns her head towards Finn. "Go see Cinderella?", she asks excitedly.

Finn chuckles. Ever since him and Rachel took Sophie to see Disney on ice two weeks ago, she somehow thinks they're going to see Cinderella everyday. He thinks she's so cute when she's all innocent and her brown eyes get all big like Rachel's.

"No baby, we're going to go pee pee on the potty today!", he says to his two year old with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

Rachel has been very adamant lately about Sophie learning to go to the bathroom on the toilet. Rachel wanted to be the one to potty train her, but she's been busy lately with the new broadway show she's lead in. So because Finn is on spring break from the school he teaches at, he decided that potty training shouldn't be hard at all. Especially with his little girl being as smart as she is.

But oh, was he wrong...

"Come on Soph, you can do it!"

"I trying dadda."

Finn's currently kneeled in front of Sophie, who's on the toilet, having no success actually going to the bathroom.

"I know honey, but I also know you have to pee. You just drank all your juice. Doesn't it feel like you have to pee?"

Finn's suddenly feeling helpless. She's been sitting on her kid potty for fifteen minutes and still nothin has happened.

"No dadda, I don't have to pee."

"Okay, well, you did a good job trying Sophie girl. Let's put a diaper on you and then we can go color. How does that sound?" Finn lifts her off the seat and starts putting her diaper on her.

"Okay dadda." He lets her walk out of the bathroom, but she turns back around to face him. "Can I go see Cinderella now?"

"Cinderella is on vacation, baby," he lies, "how about we go and color a picture of her instead?"

She looks a little confused at first with her little eyebrow sticking up, but then she agrees and runs quickly into the play room. Finn follows after her hoping this potty training things gets a little easier.

Finns roused awake by his wife later around midnight. Rachel comes up behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, making herself the big spoon.

"Hi Finn" she says as she kisses the back of his neck.

He turns his head slightly. "Hi babe. How did rehearsal go?"

"Mmm pretty good. I just could not stand up straight anymore, I was so tired", she says with a yawn.

He runs her arms that are on his stomach. "I'm sure you'll get used to the long hours soon."

"I know, it's just tiring." she's almost asleep when she pops her head up, "Oh I almost forgot, how did potty training go today?"

Finn groaned as he answered. "Not good." He turns his body to look at her, and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "She didn't go, and to be honest, I don't even think she tried."

Rachel had to laugh at him. "Finn, it's not going to happen on the first try. This is something she's never done before, it'll take some time."

"I know, it's just frustrating." He started running his hand down her side.

"What bathroom did you do it in?"

"We were in her bathroom."

"Maybe try it in our bathroom tomorrow. It might make her feel more safe."

"You might be right. You never know with our little munchkin." They both started laughing and soon made way into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxx

The morning after, Rachel had left for another day of rehearsal, Finn decided to give potty training Sophie another try. He went with Rachel's suggestion of trying it in their bathroom. He wasn't sure it was going to work but it was worth the try.

"Why am I up so high dada?" Sophie said, with her little hands on her knees.

Here come the "why" questions, Finn thought to himself. "Because I don't feel like bending down, so I put you on the counter."

"Why do I go pee?"

"Because that's just what humans do, you curious little girl." He poked her in the belly, causing her to giggle loudly. She definitely inherited that laugh from Rachel. It could be heard from miles.

"What's that?", She said, pointing to Rachel's curling iron that was sitting on the counter.

"Don't you have to pee?" She shakes her head no, so he answers, "Its mommas curling iron."

"What does it do?" Man, does she want to know it all, his baby girl.

"It makes mommas hair really pretty and curly." He says smiling, watching Sophie get excited. She always gets so excited when Finn talks about Rachel, especially when she hasn't seen her mom for a few hours. She's definitely Rachel's little sidekick.

For the next ten minutes Finn continues answering Sophie's questions. As soon as they're out of the bathroom, Finn begins making lunch but notices Sophie's diaper looks a little saggy as she's walking around.

"Did you go pee pee in your diaper, Soph?" he says, walking towards her.

"Nope." She says, obviously meaning "yes" as she goes and runs behind the couch.

Finn catches her and finds that she had gone pee in her diaper, right after she wouldn't go on her potty seat. Finn just didn't get it.

"Baby, why didn't you just go on the potty?" he starts changing her diaper, which he is honesty getting tired of doing. But he would never tell Rachel that.

"I don't know. I'm sorry dadda." Her lip starts to quiver, and Finn knows its just a matter of seconds before full on tears happen.

He finishes her diaper then stands her up and gives her a hug. "It's okay baby, I know you're trying really hard." He pulled her back to wipe away her little tears that sprung free. " You'll get it soon. You know how I know?"

"how?", she manages out with a little sniffle.

"Because you're my big girl and you can do anything, right?"

"Right!"

Later that night after Rachel got home, she found Finn laying on the couch watching a basketball game.

"So how did it go today?"

"Not any better." he answered, pulling his wife onto his lap.

"Don't forget, it's only day two.", she reminded him.

"I know, I know." He leaned forward and gave Rachel a scorching kiss on the lips.

When the kiss was broken for air, Rachel whispered, "What was that for?"

"I miss you." he said placing another quick kiss on her pink lips.

"I miss you too, baby. But you know you're doing a great job with Soph, right?"

"Thanks babe, I'm trying." He loved how he could always count on his wife to cheer him up. It always seemed to work. Especially when she was sitting on his lap peppering his face with kisses. "You know what we should do?"

"Elope?" she said, giggling.

"Ha ha very funny." he started tickling her, causing all sorts of giggles. He stopped his actions and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to their room.

When he entered, he shut the door and tossed her on the bed, causing her to bounce a little. He got up on the bed and crawled up over her, caging her in with his body.

She looked up at him, smiling, her cheeks a little flushed. "You never told me what you wanted to do." She said teasing.

"Oh I think you know." He grinded himself down onto her, causing a moan from both of them. She lifted her head up, kissing Finn with all of her love. After a very heated make out, he pulled away and kneeled in front of her, pulling off his shirt.

She sat up, pulling his pajama pants and boxers down, and then wrapped her hand around his length, eliciting a little whine from Finn. He pulled his cloths off the rest of the way after she let go of him and laid them both back down. They kissed for a few more heated minutes before he pushes himself into her.

The both cried out as he started rocking his hips. Rachel couldn't get enough. She started pushing Herself up towards Finn, needed to fill her craving. Soon enough they were both coming down from an unbelievable high. Finn reluctantly pulled out of her and rested his head on her chest.

"I love you." He said, tracing little shapes on her flat stomach.

"love you too, baby. Don't worry about Sophie, she still has time. She'll be sixteen before we know it."

"Oh god, don't say that!" He groaned.

xxxx

About two days later Finn was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch when Sophie walked up to him and pulled on his pant leg.

"Dadda I have to go pee."

He looked down at her, surprised at what she was saying and took her hand, leading her to his and Rachel's bathroom.

When he sat her on her potty seat it was silent for a minute, but then he could hear pee hitting the bottom of the seat. After Sophie heard it for herself she looked up at Finn and started smiling.

Finn smiled back at her.

"I did it dadda!" She said when she was all done, with a fresh, new diaper on.

"You did Sophie girl! I'm so proud of you!" He picked her up and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

Rachel got home at a reasonable time that night, so Sophie was still up. As soon as Sophie heard the door open indicating Rachel was home, she bolted to her. Rachel picked her up, hugging her close to her body.

"Momma! Guess what Momma!" Sophie was so excited to tell Rachel the news.

"What baby?"

"I went pee pee on the potty all by myself today!" Finn looked on, smiling at how proud Sophie was of herself.

"You did!" Sophie nodded her head and Rachel started placing kisses all over Sophie's cheeks, making the little girl squeal. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart! I knew you could do it, big girl!"

After that day there had been a few little accidents, but Sophie had officially become a big girl. Although, Finn and Rachel wouldn't mind if Sophie slowed down a little bit and be their baby forever.

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
